Edward Before and After
by Dally's TwiSider
Summary: What is it like for Edward Cullen before he is changed and what happens to his girlfriend Caroline? R&R. *****Previously known as What REALLY Happened Edward PreChange*****
1. Edward's Life

What REALLY Happened; Edward Pre-Change

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight characters. I own Nanny,Clare,Mary, Anne and Edward's Grandfather**

Chapter 1

It was June1st, 1918 the quiet clip-clop of horse's hooves was strangely comforting to someone like me who had always heard it, but to someone else, it was just plain annoying. I would know. I am Edward Anthony Masen, I am 17 years old and I have a knack for knowing what other people think

I was walking home to my father's house. It was as big any other house on the street, meaning that it had 6 rooms, all of normal sizing. On the outside it was a beautifully rich brick house with one large window looking out the front onto the large yard that was in front of it.

We had inherited this house from my wealthy Grandfather when he died 10 years ago.

It was then that I felt a light drizzle coming down and I hurried to get inside. I did not want to get wet just before I was to see Caroline. Caroline was the girl that Mother and Father wanted me to marry. I loved her. Caroline was the prettiest girl in town and she was mine. Every boy in the town would line up for her in a second. (**A/N Who does this remind you of?**) Though she would never tell just anyone, she was a very ambitious girl with high aspirations and big dreams. Just the kind of girl that was perfect for me. She was also handy around the house and I could tell that she would be a good Mother to our children and I, a good Father.

When I arrived home the housekeeper, Nanny as we called her was there to greet me as always. Next were my little sisters who always came from whatever they were doing to give me a biggest hug they could give. Because I had just come from the store I had stored in my pockets little trinkets for them. Clare a little paper doll and dresses, Mary a new ball for her croquet set (she was just learning and lost one of the balls to our dog) and then of course, Anne, the oldest and by far the prettiest of them all. For her I got a small pot of rouge for she was about to turn 13 years old and needed to look her best on outing with the family.

It was only then did I notice that Mother and Father weren't here. I asked Nanny. A grave look came onto her face and she called be to the other room. She told me that Father had the Spanish Influenza that many of the other people had. She said that the doctors told her that there is little hope for him to survive this and that it has already taken a great toll on his system. That's when I broke down. I don't know how long I was there, normally if any of us cried Nanny was there to hold us and then to make us hush. But she wasn't. I tried to pull myself together when a strange feeling came on. I didn't feel bad but I didn't feel... normal. I walked into the Great Room and asked Nanny for a cup of tea, and then the feeling was gone.

**A/N Hey people I hope you like this fan fiction. It's my first and I realy want to do a good job so please review and if you have any ideas please tell me **


	2. Sick

What REALLY Happened; Edward Pre-Change

Chapter 2

I was walking over to Caroline's, the raining had stopped and now the grass and everything was covered in a light layer of dew. As I was walking I made Caroline a bouquet of wild flowers that were growing in our garden.

I arrived at Caroline's and gently knocked on their door where their housekeeper, Sarah, greeted me. I saw Caroline in the parlor where she was working diligently on her sewing. I quietly walked over to her and glanced over the armchair she was in to see what her cross-stitch said. It read: HOME SWEET HOME and it had a small house and lots of flowers all around it.

I wanted her attention so I displayed the wild flowers in her face. She was very surprised and she was thinking about who these beautiful flowers belonged to.

I answered " They're your's silly."

She looked up and exclaimed "Edward!"

"Hello Caroline. How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine Edward. Oh Edward! You're all wet! Come, sit, dry-off."

"OK Caroline. My Caroline your cross-stitching looks marvelous."

"Thank you Edward."

"You're wel-AH!!" It was then that the feeling came back but this time, accompanied by a wave of nausea.

"Edward! What's wrong?!"

"Bathroom," was all that I managed to get out before I felt the nausea again. Sarah hurried me out and to the bathroom that I was thankful was right next to the parlor.

After I had finished my business Sarah gave me a glass of water and I apologized to Caroline for what happened.

"It's fine it's not your fault, but, maybe you should go home and come back another time. You still look green."

"Yes I think I will. Good day Caroline, Sarah." and I walked out the door.

**Ok everyone please read this one Author's Note it is important!!**

**Ok. So. I know you are all probably are really mad at me because I haven't updated lately and I hate Author Notes as much as the next reader but please read this one if this is the only one you ever read. I am torn between a couple of things that could happen.**

**1.Edward gets sick soon and the rest of the story is mostly about him in the hospital and the early years of him being a vampire**

**2.We get to see more of Edward and Caroline's relationship and then the rest of the story is about Edward being in the hospital and the early years of him being a vampire**

**3.There is this huge twist that Stephenie Meyer didn't write and then little of the story is about Edward in the hospital and his early years**

**4.Other (if you chose other please also say what you think should happen)**

**I will also try to put this poll up on my page but please also review (this will give you an excuse **_**to review)**_


	3. Karl

What REALLY Happened; Edward Pre-Change

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight. If I did, would I be writing fan fictions? No. I would be making Breaking Dawn come out faster!**

While I was walking home I was thinking about when I was going to ask Caroline to marry me. I already had both her Mother and Father's permission so it was all just a matter of time.

When I arrived home I noticed that Mother was there sipping her tea I decided to ask her about Father.

"Hello Mother. How are you today?" I asked. I was going to lead up to asking her about Father.

"Not so good Edward. I assume that Sally** (**A/N**: This is Nanny's real name. No I am not very creative when it comes to names) **told you about Your Father correct?" she replied.

"Yes she did. How is he doing?"

"Well... Sally, bring Edward's tea to the other room. Come Edward. We'll talk there."

So I followed my Mother into the same room that earlier that same day I learned that my Father, the only other person I could really relate to, was going to surely die. This could not be good.

"Edward, I when to visit you're Father today, the doctors told me that he has only a few days to live if any at all. So I think that before he, dies, that you and your sisters should go she him. But Edward, whatever you do, don't tell your sisters. I'm going to tell them when I think they need to know."

"Of course Mother. I wasn't even planning to tell them at all. And I also think that it's a good idea for Father to see all of his children before he,..." then we both stared to cry.

'Oh hush now Edward. You've got ta be strong for ya' sisters now. Miss Masen would ya' like anything to eat or ta drink?" Sally asked.

"No... No tank you Sally. I...I just want to be left alone. Thank you."

Since I no longer felt nauseated I decided to back over to Caroline's. I felt that now I should ask her so that we could get married after I got back from the war. I walked up to my room to get the ring that my Grandmother gave me before she died only nine months after Grandfather. Once I got it I walked over to Caroline's where I noticed something odd. Sarah wasn't there to se me in. Strange she was always there. Maybe she had gone to the store. So I saw myself in.

"Caroline?" I called "Carline are you here?" I called as I walked into the great room that I had seen her earlier. "Carol- Caroline who is this?" it was then that I noticed Caroline was not alone. She was with a young man, about my age, was sitting with her. "Caroline, who is this man you are sitting unaccompanied with?" I ask clearly getting annoyed.

"Edward this is Karl."


	4. the beginning of the end

**ok I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but,... now I am so it's alright then**

"Karl?" I was astonished. How could she do this to me? I was in love with this girl!" And might I be so bold to ask why this, this, man is here?" I was disgusted.

"Um, well, you see, I, um, I didn't know when you would be coming back so I asked Karl to come over to keep me company." Caroline finally said, but I could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And might I ask what your relationship with this, Karl is?"

"He is just a friend, Edward." LIES! ALL LIES!! WHY? WHY WAS SHE DOING THIS TO ME?

"Yes. Well then. I suppose I should be leaving then. Good day then Caroline." and so I walked out. I was never going to return to that place. Ever. The love of my life didn't love me and I didn't knowhow I was going to go on.** ( he doesn't really love her. Not like he loves Bella. It's kind of like how Bella loved Jacob. Keep that in mind.)** But I knew how this could end. My mother was already dying because she was with my father so much. Maybe I could join them. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I had to visit my father.

As I was walking to the morgue, my mind began to wander back to Caroline. Maybe Karl really was only her friend? No. He was more. I could she it in her face. Heard it in her thoughts. Her posture. Everything. And Karl, just standing there, looking at her like that. Looking so smug. it was disgusting. And before I knew it, I was at the morgue. I had heard that he was dying. Right now. It was going to be hard, but I had to do it. I had to get sick, had to leave this world. Had to leave so that I could never get my heart broken like that again. Ever. As I thought this I saw him. He was white. As white as the doctor standing over him. I walked up to ask him about my father.

"Hello, sir. My name is Edward and that is my father there. How is he?" but I already knew that answer.

"Hello Edward, my name is Dr. Carlisle. I'm sorry to say this but, your father isn't looking so good right now. I hate to be the one to tell you this but your father is dying and I believe that your mother is also sick, though not anywhere near as sick as your father here." Hmm. There was something suspicious about him. Like he was hiding something. Maybe he was just hiding the truth of my father from me. Yes, I'm sure that was it.

"Thank you Doctor, for this, for taking such good care of him. But I have a request. Could you give me just a few moments of alone time with my father? Just a few moments. Please?" please say yes. Please say yes. PLEASE say yes

"Of course Edward. I'll be back soon just to do a few more tests. Goodbye." YES!

"Hello father. Do you know who I am?" Does it really matter anyway if he knows who I am? We will be together soon any way.

"Edward?" He sounded awful! Crackled and broken. It's a good thing he would be gone soon. Put him out of his misery.

"Yes. It's me. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" well at least he could be funny on his death bed. The phrase "laugh in the face of death" comes to mind.

"Edward, I want you to do something for me. Make sure you take care of your sisters for me. Okay? I want you to have the house and raise your family there, and I want you to..." and just like that he was gone. It was then that I realized I was holding him in my arms, it was then that I realized that I was crying, but it was later that I realized, that it was then that I already had the Spanish Influenza. It was then I began to die.**( I almost stopped here)**

Carlisle came back but he didn't interrupt. For that I was glad. I needed to make sure I got sick. Then suddenly I collapsed. Right there holding my dead father. I knew that Carlisle started shaking me. I knew that he called in other doctors. I knew that I was laid beside my mother to die. I knew it. But I didn't feel it.

It was three days later that I heard my mother speak for the first time in so long. At the time, what she said was a mystery to me. But that night, I felt myself being carried away so fast that I was sure I was flying. It was so fast, I was sure I was dead. but then I felt pain. So much pain. I was being cut. My wrists, my ankles. So much pain, and then I was burning, everywhere. Was I in hell? What had I done wrong? It felt like the pain was going on forever. I screamed. I screamed a lot. But every time I heard a voice. A soothing, comforting voice. A voice familiar, but one that I couldn't place. And then the pain was gone.

**Ok. I'm thinking about changing the name to just ****Edward** **and I will from now on, have names for all of the chapters ok? Make sure you review! The more you review, the more I write. It just works that way ok? Oh I almost forgot, the next chapter is Edward's first experience as a vampire. So... REVIEW!**


	5. Edward

**I think I forgot this in the last few chapters but I don't own ****Twilight**** or Edward o r Carlisle.**

**Oh and anything italicized and in quotes is another person's thoughts that Edward is hearing. Sorry but I thought that it should change POV'S between Carlisle and Edward. If you don't like it like this tell me. Okay?**

Chapter 9 New Life

E POV

When I awoke I was engulfed in a room of absolute darkness, yet I could see everything perfectly. I could see a man. He was standing over me.

"Edward, how do you feel?" _"I hope he's fine. He __was__ awfully sick. Maybe he died."_

"Who are you? I'm not dead. Am I?" I was scared. I had never been here before. Who was this man?

"_He's fine. So the transformation worked."_

"What transformation. What are you taking about? Where am I?"

"_I never told him about his transformation." _"Edward, how did you know about your transformation?"

"You told me," he did tell me. I heard him say it.

"Edward I never said that."

"Yes you did. I heard you say it."

"Hmm." _"Edward can you hear me think this?"_

"Yes. What's going on?"

"_Edward I never said anything about you're transformation. I was thinking. Just like I am now."_

" I can hear what you are thinking?"

"_Apparently."_

This was incredible. I had always know what other people where thinking, not their exact words. Just a general idea. This was amazing. But there was one question left unasked. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you? What am I?" okay so really there where four questions but who cares?

"Edward I'm going to tell you something. You might not believe me, but I have to tell you." _"Edward you're a vampire."_

"I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. Edward how do you feel?"

"Thirsty" and I was. So thirsty.

"Well then Edward. Let's hunt!"

Hunt what? "Hunt what?"

"_Oh food. Blood. But not human blood. Animal blood."_

"Animal blood? Why?"

"Would you rather go out and eat someone else?"

"No."

"Then animal blood it is."

C POV

Edward and I walked through tunnels avoiding all human contact. I knew how unbearable human scent was when you where hungry. Especially to a newborn. I didn't want to take any chances. When we reached the woods Edward imminently smelled blood and ran. I knew how fast newborns were, but he seemed faster. A lot faster. After a while I was struggling to keep up with him and had to wait until he caught his prey to even attempt to locate him.

When I arrived, Edward was fighting a mountain lion. He was obviously winning.

"_Edward, save some for me,"_ Edward unleashed a growl that would have made any other person want to crawl in a hole and die. But this was his first hunt so I didn't go far to search for my own prey. I hadn't hunted for three days because I felt like I had to stay with Edward during his transformation. Three days was a long time. But not unbearable because of my centuries of endurance.

When I returned, Edward was sitting on the ground. He appeared to be waiting for me.

"_Have a nice hunt?"_ I thought.

"Yes. Quite," he answered seemingly very happy and content with his hunt.

"That's very good Edward. Now, you have some rules you need to follow."

"Rules?"

"Yes. For one, you cannot, under any circumstances, be near any human."

"Because I'll eat them?"

"Yes. Exactly," "_wow, he catches on fast."_

"Yes I do thank you," he said with a smile on his face. So he could hear all my thoughts?

"Apparently," he said still smiling. "_This could be an issue_."

"How so?" he seemed very tense at this thought because he stood up and was almost touching my nose at the same instant.

"Well..." I said not sure what to say.

"Carlisle, why?"

"Well, what if I think something I don't want you to hear?"

"Well then you would just think, 'Edward pretend you didn't hear that' and I won't."

"That seems fair enough."

"I do catch on fast you know," he said repeating my exact words with a smile.

"Very funny Edward. But do not take these rules lightly. You must obey them. Understand?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. Now, follow me," I walked him back to my house. I needed to pack my things because we were leaving. I went over the plans in my head so that Edward would know what we were doing.

"_Edward, do you want me to get anything for you from your house?"_ I thought.

"No. I'm fine. So we're going to Alaska?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes I have some friends there, and besides, Alaska is a good place for newborns. Very far away from humans, but with abundant animal life for meals."

"Huh," was all he could say. "_I suppose you don't know what to expect of Alaska."_

"Oh, that's not why I'm hesitant. It's because they females worry me, one in particular. Tanya, She seems too...flirtatious for my liking."

_"I understand what you mean."_

"Thank you for understanding. So, Denali it is."

"Yes Edward. To Denali," and with that, we went.

**So what did you think? What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me people! Review! Also, I forgot to tell you in the last few chapters but... I now take anonymous reviews! So... REVIEW!**


	6. Denali

**Disclaimer: Um... I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. Okay, maybe I would. But I ****DON'T** **so...just read the chapter and review!**

**EPOV**

As Carlisle led me to his house, avoiding ALL humans, I began to think about Caroline. I know, sad right? But I couldn't get her out of my mind. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. And then I found out that she was cheating on me. I began to wonder how long this had been going on. Right under my nose! I started to think of all the bad things I would do to this Karl guy when Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, we're almost there. Are you sure you don't need anything from your previous home? he asked. Obviously, he wanted to get everything in order before we got going.

"Um, actually, since I'm supposed to be dead, I would like to get my affairs in order."I said hesitantly, not wanting to but too much on Carlisle. Even thought I knew he could handle it.

"What is it Edward?"

"I would like for Anne, the oldest sister, to have the house, and the money should be divided equally among the girls. Okay?" I don't know why I asked that. I knew he had remembered everything I had said perfectly.

"Yes. Of course Edward."

-----------------------------------------About 30 minutes to an hour later--------------------------------------------

After Carlisle had told everyone about my "death", we resumed our travel to Denali. We ran the entire way.

-----------------------------------------------------------Denali--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Edward, here we are. Denali." Carlisle said.

"Yea. Denali." I said distracted by the Denali's thoughts, which revolved around the "strange new-born Carlisle brought". Those were Tanya's words. Not mine.

"Edward, are you ready?"

"Yea. Let's just get this over with," I was not very excited about meeting Tanya.

We walked into there home, which was a two-story cabin style house in, literally, the middle-of-nowhere. I spotted Tanya almost immediately because she began flirting with me the moment she saw me.

"Hello Carlisle we weren't expecting you. And who is this you've brought with you?" Tanya said in a voice that sounded beautiful, even for a vampire.

"Tanya, this is Edward. He's from Chicago. I just changed him. And when I say just I mean just. As in, he became a vampire yesterday.

"Yesterday!" said everyone present in the room at that time except for Carlisle and my self.

"Yes and he is very special."

"How so?" asked Tanya.

"I can read minds," I felt uncomfortable with all the thoughts about me and the fact that Carlisle was speaking for me.

"Really? Edward, what am I thinking?" _"Edward is adorable. How long is he staying? I hope a very, very long time,"_ Tanya. O f course.

"Um... 'Edward is adorable. How long is he staying? I hope a very, very long time," those are your exact words. As you said them. In your mind," I said uncomfortable about what Tanya thought about me.

"Interesting," Tanya said. And I'm sure if she could blush she would be doing so. Caroline used to blush when I would compliment her or give her things. I miss her. No Edward, she cheated on you. She obviously didn't love you. She didn't love me. But I loved her. Sad the way love works. How one can love someone, but someone might not love them back. How heartbreaking. I think Carlisle began talking to someone and everyone else broke into their separate groups. But I was graced with Tanya's presence. Lucky me.

"So Edward, you came from Chicago right?" Tanya said trying to make small-talk with me. Being the gentleman that I was I could not ignore her.

"Yes Tanya. I did."

"Did you have any family there?"

"Yes I did. I had a father, a mother, three sisters and a girlfriend thank you,"

"Oh. Do you miss her?"

"Yes. I do."

"Do you think about her a lot?"

"Yes. Almost all the time."

"Yes why, do you think it is that you can read minds?"

"Well, before I was a vampire, I could always know what people were thinking. Not exactly what they were thinking. Just a general idea. I guess it carried over into my new life," I had never really thought about why I could read minds. This was the only answer I could think of.

"_When he stands in the right light, he looks likes a god_. _And his sparkling is __soooooo__ sexy!"_

"Excuse me," I was astonished, we had just talked about how I could read minds. It was like she wanted me to hear that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that," she sounded think she meant it. But I could hear that her thoughts said otherwise.

"Well, I'm thirsty. How about we all hunt!" Kate, I think, said that. I was thirsty. So I agreed to come along on the hunting trip.

**Well... what did you think? Please review. I like knowing what other people think. It really motivates me to write. Really. It does.**


End file.
